darkcloudfandomcom-20200214-history
Treasure chest
A treasure chest is an item container commonly seen throughout dungeons in the Dark Cloud series, not to be confused with the miracle chest that are found in towns. Treasure chests are an important way to gaining many of the more common items, aside from monsters, shops and other rewards. They always contain a Map, Magic Crystal and the locked door or floor key to that specific floor on each dungeon floor. Normal chests design varies based on location, as for example Dark Chronicle has a unique chest theme for each dungeon. Dark Cloud also has large chests, which often contain weapons, but can also be locked and trapped, or contain a clown. Chests found on Back floors will always have more valuable items inside. Note that weapons will be generally always appropriate for the level of the dungeon they are found in, with the minimum number of stats. Notably, some chests can turn out to be Mimics, or even the very dangerous King Mimic. It is impossible to know whether or not a chest is a mimic beforehand, although the floor title will often contain a hint such as "Sweet, Scary Treasure Chest". Miracle chest A miracle chest, or basket, is a special type of chest that only appears in towns, and in the case of Dark Chronicle only in the future (excluding Palm Brinks). They are unlocked based on progression in the dungeons and Georama. They contain many different items, usually ranging from uncommon to rare, but most notably they are the sole source of power up items such as Fruit of Eden, Gourd, and those that raise defense. Miracle chests are sometimes missable, thus it is important to collect them as soon as possible. Locked chest The locked chest will often contain more valuable items than standard chests, but requires a Treasure Chest Key to be opened safely. If out of keys then the chest can be forced, which will trigger the trap. Traps are identical to that of the trapped chests, thus it is simply a matter of whether or not one needs the contents or is better off outright selling the key or saving it for a later dungeon. The large treasure chests in Dark Cloud function as a combined locked and trapped chest, meaning that if it is locked then the trap can be guessed instead of forced. Treasure Chest Keys are a one-time use item and relatively rare item, which cannot be purchased in the first game, but is sold by Donny in the second for 500 Gilda. Conversely it can be sold for 400 and 250 gilda in each game, respectively. The only way to receive these keys is through chests in Dark Cloud, though they can also be often found as a reward through Spheda in Dark Chronicle. It can also be invented from Chapter 7 and onwards, though doing so is ill-advised due to the expense required. Trapped chest Sometimes chests are booby-trapped, if so the player must select one trap out of three, which if done correctly disables the trap and opens the chest. Guessing incorrectly will activate it, though this allows the player to then open it safely afterwards, now knowing the trap. Having a caught Mardan Garayan in your inventory will lead to the fish telling you the correct trap. In Dark Cloud the possible traps are either "Explosion", "Poison", or "Curse". The latter two are abnormal status conditions and can thus be dealt with through the appropriate recovery items, whereas the former simply deals damage and removes the chest entirely. In Dark Chronicle "Curse" has been replaced with "Weapon Destroying", which does not actually break the weapon but simply deals some damage to its WHP. Because "Explosion" is the sole trap that both removes the chest entirely and deals guaranteed damage it is best to always choose it. Correctly guessing the trap in a chest in the first game will award you with a bronze trophy titled "Call it a hunch" in the PlayStation 4 version. Clown chest A clown chest is a unique type that contains a so-called "Happy Clown". The Happy Clown will offer you a choice out of two boxes, colored either yellow with a green ribbon or pink with a red ribbon. The player must pick one reward and forego the other, though the first game will never tell you what the other item was, the second does. It is impossible to know what is inside the boxes and there is no way to improve the odds, thus players must simply gamble and hope for the best. In Dark Cloud the Clown is on the short and stocky side, offering a big and a small box, which he rotates around him. In Dark Chronicle he appears as a tall and thin fellow, offering two boxes of identical size. The clown retains the original short and stocky design from the first game in the Japanese version of the second game. Gallery Chest (Rainbow Butterfly Woods).png|Treasure Chest (Rainbow Butterfly Wood) Chest (Ocean's Roar Cave).png|Treasure Chest (Ocean's Roar Cave) Chest (Mount Gundor).png|Treasure Chest (Mount Gundor) Chest (Moon Flower Palace).png|Treasure Chest (Moon Flower Palace) Category:Gameplay